1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of burn patient therapy. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of β-adrenergic blockade reversal of catabolism after severe burn.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hypermetabolic response to severe burn is associated with increased energy expenditure and substrate release from protein and fat stores. After severe trauma, net protein catabolism is increased which leads to loss of lean body mass and muscle wasting.1,2 Muscle proteolysis continues for at least 9 months after severe burn3 which predisposes patients to delays in rehabilitation, and increased morbidity and mortality.4 
Endogenous catecholamines are primary mediators of the hypermetabolic response to trauma or burn.5,6 Shortly after severe trauma or burn, plasma catecholamine levels increase as much as 10-fold.7,8 This systemic response to injury is characterized by development of a hyperdynamic circulation9, elevated basal energy expenditure10, and net skeletal muscle protein catabolism.3,11 
Blockade of β-adrenergic stimulation after severe burn has been found to attenuate supraphysiologic thermogenesis12, tachycardia13, cardiac work14, and resting energy expenditure.15 Decreased cardiac morbidity and diminished overall mortality have been documented in non-trauma patients given β blockers for control of tachycardia after a major surgical procedure.16 
The prior art is deficient in the lack of effective means of decreasing muscle protein catabolism in burn patients. The present invention fulfills these long-standing needs and desires in the art.